


we'd all be pushing up daisies

by crookedemrys



Category: Merlin (TV), Pushing Daisies (TV)
Genre: Arthur is Chuck, M/M, Piemaker Merlin, Pies, Plastic Wrap Kisses, Pushing Daisies AU, doggies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedemrys/pseuds/crookedemrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>merlin makes pies and solves murders with his magic finger™, a certain blond haired, blue-eyed childhood sweetheart is resurrected, and gwen is his long suffering private investigator friend.</p><p>(or; the pushing daisies au that No One In Particular Asked For)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter the first: the facts, part one

**Author's Note:**

> i've been watching pusing daisies again bc my mum's never seen it sO AND bc @TRIPLEGODDESS aka Jaz on Twitter fueled the fire.

There were times when one wondered who, who on earth thought it was a good idea to give the man called Merlin Emrys, the power to resurrect the dead with a touch, and reverse the gift with another.

One, said man was ridiculously clumsy and bumped into everything.

Two, he was also _ridiculously, ridiculously_ sweet and often tried to make other people happy without any regard for his own.

Three, he was, along with the clumsiness and the sweetness, also incredivly awkward in certain circumstances. Those certain circstances being dealing with other people.

Merlin, upon learning of his powers and their consequences, vowed he would never _EVER_  use his life/death powers again, and imstead turned to the art of piemaking, to satisfy his need to make other people happy.

Because pies made him happy. And pies made other people happy. Therefore, win-win.

He opened up a little pie shop called The Pie Hole, and spent his days crafting delicious pies that filled people with joy, ( _And_ the delicious filling of their choice.)

Life was good, Merlin was happy-comfortable, even. Owning a lovely pie shop far, far away from his past- (which we'll probably go into detail about later) tended to make one so.

Well actually, Merlin had been comfortable.

The facts were these: Merlin / _was_ /, in fact- comfortable. He had a _wonderfully_ sunny kitchen and a nice apron, and his childhood pet- his dog, Killy.

Then Arthur died.


	2. chapter the second: the sweet in sweethearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which we meet arthur for the first time.

These were the facts: The boy called Merlin was pretty sure he was in love with the boy across the street.

Said boy was the exact opposite of him in every way- blond where he was dark-haired, filled in where Merlin was lanky, and so very pretty (in the wonderful, non traditional way).

Said boy was also Merlin's best friend. His name was Arthur Pendragon.

And though most people affectionately called him 'Artie' or 'Art', Merlin preferred to call him Arthur, simply because he thought that there was no other name that would fit better than Arthur.

Arthur of course, did not mind this at all, though he did elect to call Merlin 'Merls', much to Merlin's amusement.

The two were inseperable- often wrapped up in games of make-believe after school, their mothers watching amusedly from the sidelines.

Merlin almost always played the scary dragon to Arthur's dragon-slaying prince, pretending to rain fiery death upon cardboard box villages. (Though, _really_ , Merlin was _pretty_ sure he was the farthest from scary as one could be.)

They were as close as two boys could be.

On Arthur's 8th birthday, Merlin got him a dragon t-shirt, because despite his frequent make-believe dragon-slaying, he knew that Arthur did actually love dragons a _lot_.

When Merlin gave him his present, Arthur's face broke into that beautiful, _beautiful--_ bright grin that showed off his crooked teeth, and made his eyes crinkle a little.

"It's perfect!" He said, pulling Merlin in for a warm hug. "I love it, Merls." He said quietly.

And in that moment, Merlin just knew- he would only _really_ , truly love one person over the course of his life.

(And in the arms of that said person, he found, that he really was, truly, okay with that.)

 

 


End file.
